Ohana means family
by TheDivineLotus989
Summary: Or the one where Allen pays a visit to Cross on Christmas. Set in modern Au. Rated T for Cross' conduct, obviously.


Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray -man. The manga is the property of its ingenious creator Katsura Hoshino. I just like to play with the idea that these characters can have a happy ending.  
Set in a modern AU. I hope you'll pass your time in fun as you read this.

Ohana means family

Have you ever wondered what is it about those family holidays that prompts us to sentimentality and classical acts of forgiveness? Is it because of the possible jinx that could follow us throughout the year if we still owe some explanation to the other party or the wish to start afresh? Or is it that in that moment as we sit together with our close ones, as the daily rush comes down to a halt, we could take the much needed breath and look at things from a different perspective.

Allen was not sure what he was thinking as he walked through the snowy street all the way to his former guardian's apartment.  
It was late, some time around two o clock , that he excused himself from his own birthday party, after sharing a kiss with Lenalee and asking her to wait for him ,'whilst he does this little thing that he has to do'.  
How long has it been since he's seen Cross? A little over a year or so? He didn't want to reminisce on the cringy image of slamming the door shut after himself and Cross hurling the wine glass across the room after a rather heated argument and words that hurt till this day. The young man shook his white hair, stopping for a moment, before picking up the pace. He climbed the stairs all the way to the sixth floor and rang the door bell. He rang it once more, nervously scratching the back of his head, fighting the urge to just turn and run.

The door opened wide, letting the light onto him as well as the shadow of Cross' looming figure. He stood tall in with his 6.2 ft in a scarlet robe. At least he did not greet him in his officer uniform; the department must have given everyone the day off.  
Cross was worked as a cop and his occupation led him to meet Allen and adopt him. When he was eight, on Christmas Eve, he was found freezing beside his father's body on the street. His father was stabbed to death by a mugger most likely, to this day , they have not found who it was. Allen was a pitiful sight back then. Small, underfed, brick hair sprayed with dried up blood.  
He would have gone to the system but Cross Marian decided against any reason to have the child under his care. Temporarily, he said. 'Until we find you a good family.' And somehow, Allen stuck around.

Allen looked him straight into the eyes and started talking.

"I know I have no right to stand in front of you after all the things that I said, you said, mostly.

I don't really know what came over me to come tonight, but here I am and I have a few things to say. I just need to say them, alright?"  
He was met with silence which prompted him to continue.  
"You made my life hell. I am rightfully angry with you. There were times when I wanted to strangle you with your tie. But that is not the point. Forget all those d-d…**Debts**. That I had to pay in your place or the times when needed a snitch for all the undercover work, or a cute kid for the women to think that you were a lovely father. The point is, with all the awful things, I could not deny that I was cared for. You never let me go hungry. You pulled connections to get me into the school that I wanted, despite the large tuition. You noticed when I was sick and whilst you did not pamper me, you were always there until I got better. Most importantly, during all these years, you taught me how to live again. What I want to say is, despite you being an utter bastard, I love you."

By this point the words were starting to get stuck in his throat and Allen hung his head low. Really, for an adult of 25, to cry was not the highlight of his birthday. Allen bet Cross would not even remember to congratulate him. He's certain there'll be swearing and slamming the door in his face, because when Allen rewinds it in his head, it's late in the evening, Cross probably has a woman over and wondering why the fuck is he listening to this sappy words coming from an ungrateful, guilt tripped brat.  
He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, heavy, assuring.

"Allen.." Cross finally spoke, voice heavy and low. The man gave a long sigh.

"I'm so baked right now.."

"Excuse me?" Allen stared at him.

"You know, toked up, hitting up the ganja, visited Mary Jane."

Allen continued to stare weakly after him. What can one absolutely say at this point.

"Not shitting you. I'm tripping that the ashtray has legs and that it's dancing all around the living room. We had a ration today, I finally busted those twins and they had all sorts of opiates on them along some shit for smoking and I took some. For testing. There's also a chance that you are not even here but if you were here, I'd say to you that I love you too." Cross closed his eyes as if it pained him to continue.

" There are two things that I am proud of:The number or women that I've acquainted myself with and the way you turned out to be. I believe that you've spent a good deal of our life walking looking at someone's back, following like those stupid ducklings. But I get to watch you with your head held high as you pave your own path from now on. You are the child anyone would wish to have. You heard it now and never again, got it? " The cop said harshly, squeezing Allen's shoulder.

"Got it." The epiphanied child prodigy sniffed.

"Good. This conversation never happened."

"Dad."

"What did you.." Cross' rim red eyes widened.

"The conversation is not happening!" Allen flailed out of the man's grasp and wiped furiously his eyes.

"Yes, I guess I better be going. I've probably disturbed your time with someone."Allen straightened out his coat with a clear of his throat.

"Nah, I'm flying solo tonight. Wanna come in?"

"Er..if it's alright. Though Lenalee is waiting for me. Today's my birthday , you know."

"That so? Ah yeah, it's Christmas."  
It won't hurt, just for a bit , to be a family of two again. The pair crossed the threshold and the night was still once more.


End file.
